Kaizoku Shinpu Pirate's Bride
by Angelic Crimes
Summary: Princess Sango is engaged to marry Inuyasha. Miroku's a pirate, with Kagome as his first mate. What happens when Sango doesn't want to marry him?.. Is their someone else?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my very first fic ever so.. Please don't flame without reasoning…

If you don't like it tell me why.

Also, some of you may have known me as the Yahiko crazy lunatic muse for Amethyst Amber… yeah…

So, now.. I should shut up and get on with the story I guess.

Chapter 1

Curtains opened in a lavishly decorated room. Golden morning sunlight to spill into the room, contrasting the rich burgundy theme of the room. Slowly, two seemingly bottomless pools of brown opened, squinting in the sunlight. 'Another day-' "Sango-hime! Sango-hime it's time for you awaken milady!" 'Another damn annoying day…' She shifted her eyes to look at her servant Kikyo.

"Do you always have to be so perky in the morning?" Sango said with a grumble, dragging herself out of bed.

"I've ran the bath, and your royal dressing will be done shortly," Kikyo told her.

Sango gave a nod and headed to her lavish bathroom. She walked up the steps to her tub, and slipped in. She let out a small sigh. She hated being a princess. I mean, sure, it was nice to have someone cater to your every need, and who wouldn't want to lead a country. But, that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be free to do as she wanted and not have her father decide her destiny, she wanted to decide her own fate. She wants to be free to marry whoever she wished in particular.

Just weeks before, her father had arranged for her to marry Inuyasha since he was a prince of a neighboring kingdom, and it would help both the Northern and the Southern kingdoms to prosper. It wasn't like she hated Inuyasha. In fact, he was almost like her best friend, older brother, they had a pretty close relationship. 'They sound like a perfect couple to me' I could her my father saying. Inuyasha and I? A couple? NO! VERY BAD! Come on, who would want to marry a guy they thought of as a brother.

-----

A violet eyed man gazed out onto the sea from a boat's stern. The winds flapped the sails a bit as he brushed his short black hair from his face. Miroku sighed. They should be reaching the Northern lands soon. Finally, they had been sailing for a while and his entire crew was tired. The soft song a flute caused him to turn his attention from the sea to his first mate.

"Good morning Kagome. What brings you out of bed so early?"

"I'm just as excited to be reaching the Northern lands as you are Captain. We have yet to come back here since we were children." She said flashy him a pearly grin. Kagome was the only member of his crew that knew why they were headed into the northern lands. If any other members of his crew found out, it could very well start a mutiny.

-----

AN: I know.. Very short, but I'd like to get some feedback so far before I post the rest. So if you liked it, please review!

Chickens and Cows… And Yahiko!

Yahiko: Why did I have to come last?… -mutters-

CCCCOOOOOMMMMEEEE BBBBAAAACKKK! -chases Yahiko-

-runs back again-

REVIEW!

-continues chase-


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter: Um.. Ano.. Uh.. Read it…

---

Sango stepped out of the tub and seconds before her foot touched the ground Kikyo ran into the bath with a fluffy white towel.

"Here you are Sango-hime."

Sango graciously accepted the towel. Her father of course would rather have some one dry him, but she had long ago threatened Kikyo not to touch her. She quietly wrapped herself in her robes and stepped into her bedroom to see what Kikyo had chosen for her today.

"I hope this suiting milady…" Kikyo said with a slight bow.

"Yes.." Sango said quietly, slipping on the decorative gown. As she stood waiting for Kikyo to tie the ribbons of her dress, there was a loud knock on the door. Kikyo quickly finished her bow and hurried to the door. She walked back to where Sango stood.

"It was the messenger. He says your father requests your presence at his daily hearing." She said, inserting various pins in Sango's radiant hair. 'I wonder why?' Sango thought as she felt Kikyo gentle hands flow through her hair. She heard a quiet sigh and assumed she was done for the morning.

"Um.. Milady.. Your slippers.." Kikyo said, holding two delicately crafted slippers in her hands.

"Oh yes," A somewhat embarrassed Sango replied. 'I am so out of it today..'

Sango glanced down at her feet and took a slight bow. "Thank you very much." She said as she was out the door, headed to her father meeting room. When she arrived, her father was not there. She asked his assistant, Fuzei, hoping to find her father's whereabouts. She told him he'd already gone to the balcony. She hurried down the marble tower to her father's balcony. When she arrived, the guards stiffened and allowed her entrance. She stood slightly behind her father, closer to his left. He noticed he presence and began in a loud, booming voice, "Peasants, Merchants, Beggars, to all my people, I am proudly announcing the marriage of my beautiful daughter, Sango." The crowd cheered below as Sango walked up slowly so that l could see her. She waved politely and smiled, making eye contact with a few of the villagers. Her father stood and she lowered her gaze slightly. He blew a kiss to the people, his royal ring glistening in the sun. He retreated to his bedchambers and ordered away his servants.

"You were late this morning.." Hiroshi began.

"I'm sorry Daddy.. I couldn't find you this morning." He nodded his approval and she began to leave the room.

"Sango dearest, please arrived in a timely manner for supper," He said quietly.

Sango turned to him and nodded along with a small curtsy. She walked out into the gardens and sat gently atop a wooden tree swing, under a gigantic oak tree. She smiled and looked up at the sky, wishfully wanted to be with Miroku again. 

---

The wind whipped at the sailed and the joyous shout of "LAND HO!" was like music to the crew's ears. Miroku looked up and there it was, the Northern lands. He quickly ran around his ship ordering calls her and there, helping out at time until he finally to his placed at the front of the boat steering it safely into dock. He hopped into the first boat as the paddled ashore, hoisting themselves onto dock.

"We leave in five weeks, be ready at leave here at sunrise." Miroku said, asking Kagome to relay to the message to the others.

"Where are you off to so soon?" Kagome asked.

"I have some business attend to.." Miroku said walking off into the crowd.

Just before he left Kagome grabbed his shoulder stopping him.  
"Yes.." He said turning to look at Kagome.

"Meet outside the castle tonight, I'd like to say hi to Sango." She said with a smile and a toss of her hair.

"Sure" was his reply as her hurried off into the busting crowds of the city.

---

Yay!

The next chapter should be MUCH longer.. But my hans hurt.. And I have homework I SHOULD be doing..

Anyways, REVIEW EVERYONE!

Yahiko: SAVE ME SOME ONE! -is currently tied to my arm-

AC: -smile- He loves me…

Chickens and Cows! 


	3. Chapter 3

--

Inuyasha sat grumbling on his bed.

'I cannot believe I'm going to marry Sango..' He thought becoming angry all over again. 'How dare he? How dare he just tell me my wife and destiny!' Inuyasha knew he cared for Sango, but as a friend not a wife, and CERTAINLY not a lover. She could've been his sister for all he knew, but never his wife. He then heard a knock at the door. It was his kind, yet persistent servant, Kodachi.

"Please sir, I only wish to help her prepare for ceremonies," she said quietly through the door.

He could tell her rrequest was genuine and felt a bit sorry for her. It wasn't her fault she got stuck with a stubbornly rebellious prince like me, eh? He stood from the bed and unlocked the door. She quickly busied herself running his bath.

"Thank you sir," she said as she straightened his bedsheets.

Inuyasha stood quietly staring at Kodachi as she worked.

"Oh my, please excuse me sire, would you like me to help you undress?" She asked, standing and straightning her self a bit.

Her question quickly snapped Inuyasha out of his slight daze. "Ano.. uh.. no.. that's okay Kodachi..." He said walking off towards the bath.

He slipped off his clothes and into the warm waters. After scrubbing himself clean he stepped out into the cool air of the room. When he walked to the door frame, he saw Kodachi standing in his armouire, pulling out his lavish purple and gold silk royal robes. She finally noticed him in the door frame. "I hope this is fitting," she said gesturing to the clothing spread over his bed.

"Yes it's fine," Inuyasha said as he walked towards the bed. She stood tall, preparing herself to dress him. "That's all for now Koadachi," he said gesturing for her to leave.

"Yes sire," she said with a low bow before leaving the room quickly.

Inuyasha dressed himself and walked out to his balcony. There were a few young girls walking with their baskets down below him and he waved to them with a smile. One of the girls pointed and quickly moved her finger blushing and turning away from him. The other looked up at him and turned away in the same manner. They then quickly hurried down the street, swinging their baskets gleefully. Inuyasha enjoyed this he knew he was sought after by every young girl in all the kingdom. Peasants and princesses alike treated him in this same manner. He quickly realized he'd be late if he didn't leave now. He walked quickly out his room headed for the gardens to attend the morning ceremonies. He stood beside his father smiling fondly. A light wind blew his shining, black hair from his shoulders into the wind as he watched a little girl stumble as she helped her mother carry home goods obviously from the market. This sight reminded him of her. He never even got name, but he remembered her face. THe way her dark brown hair perfectly framed her pale face, falling about her slender shoulders. Her dark eyes were like endless paths to her soul. He also remembered Sango calling him silly and dragging him away before he could even speak. He was even more embarrassed then, than when he smashed into her. He desperatly wanted to see her, but it'd been so long since that day, and she probabbly would even remember him, or maybe she would? Truth was, he didn't know what to expect. 'I hope she did-' A hard nudge in his side interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Will you at least acknwoledge the people?" his father told him through clenched teeth.

He subconscience quickly realized he father had annouced he wedding and he was expected to do more than stand and stare.He blushed and raised his hand in a wave as the people cheered.

---

The end... of this chapter at least...

I LUV MONKEYS! AND REVIEWS!

-glomps Yahiko who feels left out-

CHICKENS AND COWS!

-glomps the people-

-pulls out bazooka-

Review or face the consequences...

I don't even think I spelled that right... whatever 


	4. Chapter 4

Sango smiled lightly at the lavishly decorated table. It was loaded with with mouth-watering food from end to end. She sat opposite her father at the end of the long table. Dinner was finally served and she picked over her food a bit. In all truth she didn't have much of an appetite. She neatly wiped her mouth and placed her folded hands into her lap. Her father's hard eye soon fell upon her and her gaze quickly fell to her lap. She neatly ate a small piece of her roast duck and chewed it slowly. She desperatly wished time would speed up and dinner would be over soner.

-----

Back in town, Miroku was trying to con his way into the inn for free.

"Okay... how about I allow you to bear my child.." He said with a charming smile before feeling the sharp stinging of her palm hitting his cheek.

'Well that'll leave a mark...' He thought.

"If you keep acting the way you are now... I won't ALLOW you to stay in my inn!" The innkeeper yelled at him.

"Well how about I just get a sailor discount?" Miroku asked rubbing his cheek. The innkeeper placed her hand on her hip and stared at him through cold eyes.

"Fine." He said with a sigh sliding three gold coins across the desk to the woman.

The woman slapped a key into his hand. "Last room on the left." She said in a sharp tone and Miroku took off.

Miroku opened the door and collapsed onto the bed, kicking the door closed in mid-air. He dozed off almost instantly.

iSome hours later.../i

Kagome stood fidgeting outside the castle wall. "Where is he?" She said aloud a bit annoyed. She looked up at the night sky and then down at her timepiece. With a frustrated sigh, she set out to look for him.

'Okay... this is Miroku... let's check the brothel..' She took a deep breath and walked into the room. It smelled of stale liquor and sex. She narrowly avoided a few hands aimed at her ass. She smacked a few and glanced around looking for Miroku. He wasn't there and she quickly ran out. She then racked her mind for where else Miroku would go.

"Well I guess I could check the seaside inn.." She thought aloud and began in the direction of the inn. She walked up to the innkeeper with a small smile.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a man around my height, purple eyes, black hair, and a little ponytail.." The innkeeper stared back with a blank look.

"I see alot of people come through this inn today..."

"He was probably being a pervert as usual.." Kagome continued.

"OH.. him.." THe innkeeper said slightly annoyed. "Last room on the left.." She said pointed the way.

"Thank you." Kagome said politely before walking off in the direction the innkeeper pointed. She slammed hard on Miroku's door with her fist, causing the door to rattle slightly on its hinges. "OPEN UP MIROKU!" She yelled loudly

Miroku awoke to a LOUD noise and heard Kagome's voice at his door. 'Crap.. I forgot.. I was supposed to meet her tonight.' He groaned and opened the door. He saw an angry Kagome glaring at him in the doorway his hand placed on his hip.

"Business, eh?" She snapped.

"I'm really sorry I do-" He felt his arm being yanked hard and himself being dragged out his door.

"Come on," Kagome said dragging him off.

----

Sango was finally allowed to leave the dining hall. She walked into her room and flopped onto the bed. She knew Kikyo would be coming soon to get her dressed for bed. She let out a small sigh. Closing her eyes for a moment she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," She said as Kikyo walked into the room. Kikyo pulled out a satin gown and matching bedrobe. sango grabbed the gown and slipped it on. Kikyp then proceeded to help her slide on the bedrobe. Sango closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of the soft material sliding over her skin. Sango sat on the bed and Kikyo crawled behind her, helping her glowing brown hair out of it's bonds and it fell softly across her shoulders in thick waves.

"That's all for now," Sango said quietly. Kikyo left without questions even though she was still a bit confused since Sango hadn't allowed her to finish her bed preparations. Sango meticolously went over her situation in he rhead and a sloitary tear slid slowly down her cheek as it did.

"Why did it have to be this way?..." She asked herself aloud as she stared out at the night sky and the huge oak tree outside her balcony and imagined Miroku climbing from it and saving her from this horrible predicament. 'He said he'd come back for me.. he'll be back.. right..'

-----

I'm SO sorry about not updating.

A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed my story.

I LUV YOU!

But um.. hopefully a new chapter will be up very soon.. I have to just finish it up and ake some last adjustments. I'm going to try and finish it within the next few days I swear.

Please review.. and I will accept more CONSTRUCTIVE critiscm.

-Anglic Crimes


	5. Chapter 5

As Kagome ran full speed towards the castle she stopped short, sending Miroku sprawling as she stared at a proclamation.

"She- she's- it can't be.." She whispered as Miroku walked up behind her to see what Kagome was staring at.

'She getting married?' Miroku jaw hit the floor. 'Did she forget me to this day?' He noticed Kagome continue toward the castle almost as if in a trance. Miroku followed soon after. When they finally arrived at the castle walls, bypassing the guards, they began the quick climb. It was relatively easy for them considering they'd done it so many times before, and after slipping on a few rocks that'd dulled over the years, they both pulled themselves into the branches of the large oak outside Sango's window. He looked into the closed doors of Sango balcony. She looked kinda said and was lazily lying across her bed.

"Sango-chaan. Silly princess Sangooo." He called. He expression went from sad to confused as she stepped onto her balcony.

"Roku?" She called.

"Yes silly princess.." was her reply as she watched his figure slid down the tree branch exposing his figure to the moonlight.

Sango let out an excited squeal as she offered her hand to help him across the gap between the tree and the balcony. Once both his feet touched the floor she jumped on him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I missed you so much Roku…" She spoke into his hair breathing in his salty smell.

Kagome slid out of the tree's shadow. "Hey Sango, you forget me now since pervert's here?" She said a smile adorning his now tan features. Kagome quickly jumped the gap as Sango let go of Miroku and attached herself to her. "No you know I missed you too Kags," Sango said as she detached from Kagome's waist.

"We came to visit…" Miroku began.

"and say congrats," Kagome finished bluntly.

"For what?" Sango asked hoping Kagome hadn't found out about her marriage let alone Miroku.

"Your marriage…" Kagome said slightly confused.

"Tell me it's a lie," Miroku begged a hopeful look on his face.

"No.. I'm sorry Roku but my dad he- and Inu we have to- and its for the good of the kingdom," She said quietly her hand hanging.

Miroku's presence darkened considerably.

"Well aren't you happy?" Kagome asked taking a step toward her.

"NO! Inuyasha was like a brother to me. A really obnoxious big brother, I never imagine him as a husband, let alone us having kids," Sango said her voice reflecting all the anger and rage she'd been force to keep bottled in.

"Sorry.. I didn't know," Kagome said placing a hand gingerly on Sango's shoulder.

Sango stood silent, it was taking all her pride, and self-control not to burst into tears.

Miroku walked over to her. He took a hand and lifted her chin so as to see her eyes. His eyes showed all the love he had for her as she stood there on the balcony.

"When's the wedding?" He asked quickly looking away from her.

"About 5 weeks from today.."

"At the church chapel?

"Yes.."

"You don't wanna go through with it?"

Sango shook her head.

"Any way out?"

"Where could I go?"

Kagome quietly butted in. "We'll be leaving around the same time… If Miroku doesn't mind.. You could come with.."

"Of course I don't.." Miroku quickly said sympathetically. His original plans were to have Sango come aboard with him anyhow.

"I'll think about it," Sango said quietly. Then, there was a loud banging at her door.

"The guards, you guys have to hide," Sango said quickly turning to rush into her room. Miroku stopped her.

"It's okay.. We should leave anyways." He said offering her a small smile.

"Trust your heart.. Is it to your people or Miroku?" Kagome said as Miroku climbed down from the oak.

Sango smiled at her before turning away to head back into her room. Sango quietly opened her door with an annoyed look on her face. She looked up at the faces of Yukito and Clow her personal guards.

"Do you have to wake me every night?" She asked in a biting tone.

"Your father needs to be sure the princess doesn't run at anytime during the night." Replied the stern voice of Clow.

"I'm here in this damn castle where I'm held prisoner, what else do you need dammit?" She asked becoming irritated.

"We're only following orders?" Came the shy, quiet voice of Yukito. He was one of the best soldiers in the kingdom but so shy.

"Whatever." Sango replied slamming the door in their faces before climbing into the satin sheets of her bed. She curled into their warmth and fell into deep slumber.

---

Sango awoke early with a start. Kagome's words echoed in her head still.

'Who do I love more? My dear Miroku or my people…'

She flopped back in her bed with a sigh. Her hair fanned out around her head, her dark eyes focused upward at the ceiling.

She heard a soft click and light padding across the room. Somewhere in her mind, she knew Kikyo was in the room but she she still jumped at the sound over her voice.

"Milady are you awake? Your father has planned for you and your groom to have a meeting today.." Kikyo said bracing herself for Sango's reaction.

"Now he's arranging our dates too! I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever get to choose anything about our marriage or relationship now.." Sango said before storming off to the bath.

---

HIIIII!

To all my fans out there I love you and I will not give up on Kaizoku Shinpu. I love you guys and I really do appreciate all your comments. Review if ya would since this is my first story I'm open to all suggestions, the best reviews contain some suggestions on how to better myself so be kind!

Chickens and Cows

The Monkeys love you too.

--Angelic Crimes


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha leaned up against his balcony. Last night, he had to sit through another one of his father's speeches about honor and duty to the people and the land. He groaned. Even though it was his duty, the thought of marrying Sango made him sick to his stomach.

He turned and proceeded back to his bedroom. He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail tying it tightly in a royal blue ribbon. He walked out the room. He checked the hall before sneaking out into the hallway and closing the door quietly behind him. He went down the servant staircase surprising the few peasants continuing their normal duties. He simply gave them a smile and continued his passage down the staircase. At the end he came into the dark basement hallway, headed towards the back of the castle. He had to walk all the way around the castle. The guards posted around the side entrances of the castle and those in the towers of the castle walls, straightened in his presence. He nodded in approval before finally making his way to his favorite Birch tree. He went to the side shaded by its branches and lay against its huge trunk.

He looked up at the sky trying to the think. There was no way he could get out of the marriage, but no matter what he tried to tell himself, it gave him a bad feeling in his gut.

He held his belly, not caring that he'd wrinkled the delicate silk robes he was wearing. He closed his eyes, resting lightly, his chin lying against his chest.

center---------/center

Meanwhile, in his room, Kodachi was starting to panic. She hadn't been with the prince long and he WASN'T here. She'd opened the door since it wasn't locked and there was no answer when she knocked.

"Sire!" She called her voice frantic. She searched everywhere. Then, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down and think of where he would've gone. She walked out to his balcony. Peering over the edge, she spotted a tinge of metallic gold. 'Sire?' Even though she wasn't sure, she decided to make the journey to the courtyard from the back of the castle anyways. Although she didn't know this, she followed in Inuyasha very footsteps, passing the same guards after leaving the tunnel at the end of the staircase. She kept her gaze low around the guards though rather than acknowledging them as Inuyasha had. She raced to Inuyasha once she recognized him in the bright afternoon sun.

"Sire... where have you been? I was so worried. Come now... his highness said to prepare you for a journey to the Northern Lands." She said in a rushed voice.

Inuyasha slowly raised his head. "What?" He asked completely confused since he didn't understand a word Kodachi had just spoken.

"His highness instructed me himself to prepare you for a journey to the Northern Lands." She repeated slower this time.

"Oh… you mean he wants to me to go visit Sango again... wonderful." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

Kodachi lowered her head. "Milord shall we go?" She asked eager to avoid punishment for not fulfilling her royal duties. Inuyasha knew of her punishment if he did not come so he stood slowly dusting off his robes. He smiled down at her. "Yes... let us go..." He said in an ominous tone. She quickly stood to follow him into the castle. Once back at his room, Inuyasha sat down in an armchair to wait for her to prepare his bath. Kodachi quickly busied herself using only oils and scents indigenous to the Southern Lands since he was traveling into foreign lands. She finished and walked into the main room.

"Sire your bath is ready would you like some help getting undressed? Like me to wash your back? Need anything?" She asked eager to please.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "I don't need any help getting undressed, but you could wash my back for me." He said surprising her since it was rare for him to allow her to wash anything on him. Her eyes lit up. "Yes sire." She said happily hurrying to take out his white linen robes as he undressed.

She knocked lightly on the side of the wall near the curtain to the bathroom. "May I sir?" She asked quietly. She her a gentle 'proceed' from within before the golden curtains. She smiled as she grasped the washcloth he offered her. She lathered it in scented soap before gently scrubbing his shoulders and neck. She brushed aside his hair to proceed farther down his back. Once she scrubbed a bit past the small of his back, she offered him back the towel.

"Anything else?" She asked him quietly. He shook his head and she stepped out the room. She smoothed out his linen before taking out a comb and brush for his hair.

Inuyasha stepped from the bathroom, fluffy white towel across his shoulder his underclothes fitted on his waist. She hurried to where she'd laid out his clothing. She helped him into his pants tying the drawstring tightly before sliding on his shirt. It had pearl buttons down the front. She started to button them, but he brushed away her hands and did them himself. Once he finished she helped him into his overcoat. He strolled over to a small wooden stool, allowing her full access to his now messy mane of hair.

Blinking a bit, she took a deep breath grasping his hair gently and slowly sliding the brush through it. Once it was once a again a shining masterpiece, she took up the comb and pulled his hair back into another a neat, low, ponytail securing it with a gold ribbon to match the golden embroidery and border on his overcoat.

Kodachi came from behind him putting away the comb and brush. She wiped her hands on her plain cotton robes. "Anything else?" She asked preparing to leave.

"No." Inuyasha replied. Kodachi turned to leave. Before she stepped out the door, she walked back to him, placing a parchment envelope in his lap. She turned to leave once again afterwards.

After she closed the door behind her, and he listened to her footsteps down the hall, Inuyasha picked up the envelope. He ripped opened the seal marked with his family crest. He scanned the note.

'Your royal carriage shall be prepared and ready for departure at two o'clock today.'

It was signed by his father. He ripped the note and stood to toss it over his balcony. Anger brewed in him all of a sudden. How dare he? No matter my duty, this is my life, how dare his choose MY destiny according to his wishes!

He clenched his fists tight on the balcony rail. He looked out at the church clock. One fifteen.

'Oh well… what's wrong with being early?'

center-------/center

Kikyo sighed at Sango's rage. She held her head before starting to the bath after her. She found Sango sitting in the tub. She kneeled beside her.

"Sango dear… don't act this way, whether you like it or not, you're still a princess." Kikyo said in a semi-stern voice. Sango looked up at her with a tear-stained face, eyes burning with anger and hopelessness. Kikyo almost melted. She reached over the edge of the tub, moving to sit on one of the steps leading up to it. She held Sango head to her chest. Sango could feel the rising and falling of her chest along with the gentle thump of her heart.

"Oh dear… you know your father would only do this if it was for your good." She said calmly, trying to soothe Sango.

"Mine… or the good of his precious kingdom?" Sango asked looking up at Kikyo.

Kikyo knew one day it'd come to this. She took a deep breath and held Sango face so that she was looking directly into her eyes.

"Your father may seem like a man who takes his honor and duty to the kingdom too seriously, but his duty to family ALWAYS comes first, believe me. I helped raise him when he was a young child. He would NEVER do such a thing." Kikyo told Sango.

Sango's eyes as she looked into Kikyo's bore the innocence of a newborn. Kikyo's bore even more wisdom than her years.

"But…" Sango began. She stopped short because of the look Kikyo's face held caught her voice in her throat. Kikyo gave a gentle smile before pulling away to prepare Sango's robes. Sango wiped at her eyes and quickly finished her bath.

By the time Sango finished her bath, Kikyo had laid out a beautifully embroidered strapless pastel rose colored gown.

'It's beautiful… too bad Inuyasha's the only one who'll see me in it.' Sango thought with a quiet snicker.

Kikyo gave her a smile at her snicker. "I noticed something lifted your spirits." Kikyo said smiling at her.

"The dress is beautiful.." Sango said almost dreamily. Kikyo knew that wasn't what made her laugh, but she was happy she was out of her funk. She smiled at her and helped her into her dress. Sango held up her arms so Kikyo could pull up the dress on the sides. Afterwards, Kikyo took her time in lacing the ribbons along the back of the gown.

Sango took a seat on the edge and Kikyo climbed up behind to pull up her auburn mane. She gently took her hair into her hands, pinning it along the way with little pins topped with tiny white flowers. When she finished, Sango's hair was pulled up into an intricate bun topped off with a white comb with pale yellow hand-painting.

"You're beautiful Sango… even if you don't want this at least go out and flaunt your beauty." Kikyo begged her after finishing up her duties.

Sango smiled at her.

"You don't have to plead, that's one thing I don't have a problem with." She said grinning from ear to ear.

center--------/center

Inuyasha slowly trudged into the clearing for the carriages. He climbed his way over the large hill in front of the stables. He walked in, surprising the workers assigned to work the stables today. Each gave him a curt nod in respect. He gave a gentle wave of his hand instructing them to continue with their duties.

He lazily walked among the animals, smiling a bit as he walked. The animals calmed his mind, yet sadly not his nose. His wrinkled his face and jogged out the barn. This time he walked back over the hill with a slight pep in his step as he walked.

HI FANS!

--Um.. Sunfrost mah dear. I put Eriol-san in the next chapter I promise..

--Everybody who said longer chapters I swear I'm trying, but my mind thinks faster than I type and eventually.. I forget what I thought..

I apologize for my forgetfulness.

Don't hate me please! –pleading-

Anyways.. REVIEW!.. or feel the wrath of the monkeys and their queen.

-Chickens and Cows


End file.
